Nellie Emerson
Name: '''Nellie Emerson '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Capitol '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Nellie is rather pleased with the look, hold and overall use of the '''Flail weapon, she enjoys swinging it around and watching it collide with objects, and when she enjoys that, it means she must be rather skilled at it for not hurting herself and making a Nellie move. Appearance: Nellie has natural blonde hair, which she dislikes to an unnatural amount, so she instead dies her hair every month in two different colors, usually her favorite two, purple and blue. She has gorgeous blue eyes which she enjoys batting time to time again. She has an average height for her age yet delicate pale skin. Strengths/skills: '''Nellie is good at '''making allies '''due to her innocent nature and her ability to socialize. She is great at '''running due to the many games of tiggy she’d play with her school friends and the many times she’d run away from the boys who dared to chase her, she’s also pretty good at close-combat and usually try’s that in training many times. Weakness(es): '''Nellie is not the most stable person out there, in fact, she’s probably one of the clumsiness, and if being '''clumsy '''was a thing worth winning a record, she can fall over easy and it troubles her deeply, at most times she’ll need something to stabilize herself She isn’t very good at '''swimming and that’s because she just was never taught how to swim by her family. The last thing she is bad at, is truly just getting manipulated '''due to her being able to trust people easily and overall growing up in the capital. '''Personality: '''Nellie is a sweet and innocent 14 year old who enjoys making bad puns, trying to make others smile and can be a tad awkward at times. She may seem like a doormat but she can stand up for others and has a short temper, which can be set off easily. She has a tendency to speak her every thought and at times cannot keep her mouth shut. She enjoys keeping the company of others and speaking to those who seem alone and misunderstood. Around boys, she doesn’t quite understand the concept of when girls drop their true personalities and become shy, and that being said, when around boys Nellie’s personality stays pretty much the same as usual. She is almost always tripping or falling over things, and can be quite blunt about her clumsiness, she’ll often ask others to lend their shoulder to her so she isn’t as clumsy. '''Backstory/History: Nellie is a capital girl who is pretty much exactly as she seems. Her parents were average and so were her grades, she had about 5 best friends and 6 others and they all loved her innocent attitude. She always wore a smile on her face and remembered her manners, but there was always one problem, she was too clumsy to walk. Despite her angelic body frame, she tripped all the time and found it hard to keep her balance. The capital doctors never knew why, and suggested her using a walking, just so she’d get a little better at walking. Nellie refused, knowing that others would tease her about it, and stated that she wouldn’t like using it due to its low frame, meaning she’d have to bend lower to get to it and arch her back. Nellie after that always relied on people for assistance always swinging an arm on their shoulder and walking while almost losing her feet a few times. Her friends often grew tired of her acting the way she did, and a few even ditched her due to this one little fact, oh, and the fact they were the stereotypical capital females made the walk out worse. Nellie felt sad that just because she was different they left her, when they had only a single thing to do to make her happy, hold out their shoulder. Nellie didn’t leave her house often, to avoid looking like a fool out in the capital streets with fashion icons, instead she’d sit in her bed at home, eat chicken and watch television. There were adds advertising the upcoming games, when the last games had already just finished, in all honesty Nellie didn’t like the fact they made children fight to the death, but she guessed they deserved it after what they did to try and tear the beautiful community of what the capital was apart. Nellie loved the capital, it homed such nice people willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top, and she more or less believed whatever other’s natures, they were still good on the inside. One day Nellie’s parents put her in a wheelchair in anger than nobody could make her inner structure work, and sent her to school in it. Nellie was pretty much left alone all day, in her wheelchair, and she sat her thinking to herself, did I do something wrong? It was that day she vowed to help others when they needed it, to lend a hand to somebody who seems more or less alone, discluded or just plain misunderstood. The doctors would tell everybody time and time again there was nothing wrong with Nellie, that she was just an average everyday child who more or less has issues walking. Some of them suggested therapy, and Nellie, against her will was pretty much just thrown into it. She met the counselor who was somebody her age, but his wall was lined with diplomas and spotted with awards. He greeted her and then asked her different questions, ones that made her feel uncomfortable. She would, once she felt the need to answer one, ramble away and away about the situation and different reactions from her so called “friends” and every day would come back to the same counselor. Her walking improved a little, so she could at least take around twenty steps without falling, but other then that nothing else was normal. The counselor told her that it was ok, he got patients like her everyday, that she could tell him anything. Nellie turned her head slightly and asked. “Uh, sorry mister sir but you’re the same age as me, how come your treating me like a little kid?” The counselor walked up to her and smirked, before patting her head and answering “Because, your nature lets you dicept things differently, which only children can do. It eagerly enchants me the way you do this, and makes me want to know more.” Nellie felt almost alarmed, the guy sounded like a pervert talking to a child, it was extremely frightening. She tried to get up but the boy held her down and smiled. “Now, the reaction test, it’s a new one I came up with a few nights ago, and my mother approved of it, now let me just try it with you…” Nellie froze on the spot at her leaned close to her, and used her vulnerability as a tool. Her placed his lips on hers and forced her mouth open with his disgusting tongue, before making out with her, it was a one sided thing. He pulled away and jotted something in his notes, before smirking at her. “Stage one is complete, now…” He walked over to the window and closed it, and locked the door to his room. “Lets go all the way to stage 15…” It was within that hour that Nellie was raped, but afterwards the counselor told her to not tell anybody or he’d come for her, so she didn’t, and kept up her normal personality despite the awful things she’d rather not talk about that happened the night before… It was a one sided thing, since the counselor told all his friends how he had just laid a girl and how it was the best night of his life, typical male. Token: 'A small penny with her initials engraved into it from her older sister. '''Height: '''5’3” '''Fears: '''Spiders, Nellie is terrified of them, their creepy, hairy legs and their eyes continuously watching you, it creeps her out so much, once, it sent her into a traumatized state as a child. '''Alliance: '''Nellie will ally with anybody who asks her too join their alliance, and anybody who she sees as a nice person in general or somebody who seems more or less misunderstood or alone, since she likes helping out those kinds of people it makes her feel nice inside knowing she’s probably making their day. '''Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b5UhKZ_m4s Completed Games 1st Games *The 44th Hunger Games: A Selection Games by Summer bee (Emilia) *'Placed? 31st out of 32nd *'Conclusion To Death...?' "I may be mentally disabled, but you kid are the weakest one here. You do nothing except be a menace to others because you are weak and uncapable of anything at all. Nellie, you are the weakest link on our alliance, and in order for our alliance to win, we need to get rid of the weak links." - Violet Mass *'Cause Of Death?' Snapped Neck, thrown off a cliff. *'Killer?' Violet Mass. *'Quote(s)?' "What do you mean Violet?" Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Tributes